Majora's Mask
Majora's Mask is an evil mask that takes control of the Skull Kid in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. It was used in an ancient tribe's hexing rituals and was later sealed away because of its evil magic. History Majora's Mask is an accursed item from legend that is said to have been used by an ancient tribe in its hexing rituals. The legend goes on to say that an evil and wicked power comes upon the one who wears the mask. The troubles caused by Majora's Mask were so great that the people of old hid the mask forever, preventing its misuse. The tribe eventually died out, and the true nature of the mask was no longer known. The Happy Mask Salesman eventually sets out looking for it. He goes to great lengths to find the legendary mask, which he does obtain. As the he continues his travels across the world, the Skull Kid, who enjoys playing pranks, knocked out the salesman and began looking at his bag of masks. He eventually found Majora's Mask and began wearing it. His personality changed from a child's to a madman's. The mask eventually consumed him entirely, making him evil. Majora's Mask is the last enemy Link must defeat before saving the land of Termina. The Mask itself manifests in three forms: a hovering mask Majora's Mask, a pedantic legged-being Majora's Incarnation, and a vicious humanoid monster with whips as arms Majora's Wrath. Majora's Mask The first form is the mask itself, which alights from a place on the wall. The spikes on either side of the mask begin to move, and what appear to be tentacles grow in a similar fashion to hair. After taking a certain amount of damage, it summons the four boss masks to help it in the battle. *'To defeat it', Link must stun it with some projectile weapon to make it collapse to the ground, allowing him to strike it with his sword. However, it must be a strike to the back to stun it; and after the Mask has taken enough damage, it will shoot beam fire at Link. The beam can be deflected with his Mirror Shield to reflect it back at the mask. Majora's Mask has tentacles in this form and can use a whirling attack. Majora's Incarnation The second form, is a tall, humanoid creature with a single eyeball for a head and the mask for its body. The boss rarely attacks; it mostly runs around the room, occasionally pausing to do a random dance move, including a ballerina pose, a moonwalk, and the can-can. While dancing it is vulnerable to attack. *'To defeat it', Link must shoot it with a Light Arrow or other weapon to stun it, and then strike it with his sword. Majora's Incarnation is very fast and unpredictable, but takes very few hits to defeat. Majora's Wrath The final form is a much more menacing version of Majora's Incarnation. It grows an actual head for the battle, its appendages are adorned with muscles, and it vomits two large, tentacle-like weapons that it uses as whips in the fight. This form possesses astounding agility; it is able to jump across the room in one leap and can dash around the perimeter in a matter of seconds. The tentacles make it capable of attacking from a great distance; it also has an unlimited supply of spinning blades in its arsenal. *'To defeat it', Link must use a projectile weapon to stun it while its paused, then strike it with a Light Arrow or his sword. This process must repeated until it is defeated. Majora's Wrath can inflict very heavy damage and jump from one side of the arena to the other. Because it is slow to attack, it can however, be easily defeated. Category:Bosses Category:Masks Category:Enemies es:Máscara de Majora